


i fill in the shadows (and block out the, i block out the light)

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Series: city of, city of light [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, the law firm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: AKA, law firm au oneshots that needed a place to live.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey wakes up to pale light coming in from the windows. It’s too bright for early morning, but it’s not bright enough for daylight. Fog, she realizes. It’s been raining the last couple days, and it looks as if the rain has finally given way to a heavy mist. It reminds her, dimly, of England, and that thought creates such a visceral reaction in her that she _knows_ she won’t be able to go back to sleep. Kylo is still knocked out on the bed, looking ridiculously sexy even in his sleep, and she’s half-tempted to wake him. But then she remembers how unpleasant he can be before his morning coffee, so she decides against it. Instead, she decides to make herself a cup of tea and watch the fog roll through. 

She finds her underwear (miraculously) and carefully rifles through his drawers before finding where he keeps t-shirts and sweatpants. She borrows a Ramones t-shirt and then pads out to the kitchen. The pale light is brighter in here, reminding her (as if she could forget) that he lives on the fifty-seventh floor of a lakeside building and his condo is made up almost entirely of windows. She sets the kettle on the burner and stands on her toes to reach into the cabinet, pulling out a mug. Then she reaches back up to get the sweetener.

She hears him a split second before one arm wraps around her waist, the other easily plucking the sweetener from its ridiculously high perch. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” he murmurs against her ear, “I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“By making tea?” But she knows damn well what a sight she must have made, his t-shirt riding up and revealing her scantily clad bottom. She turns around, pleased to see he’s not wearing a shirt–just a pair of sweatpants that ride dangerously low on his hips. 

His hand rests on the curve of her ass, gives her a small squeeze. “My clothes look good on you.” It comes out almost like a growl, sending Rey’s blood rushing.

“Yeah?” she whispers, trying not to let him see how breathless she’s suddenly become. “They look good off me, too.”

It takes an impressively short time for him to hoist her onto the counter, his t-shirt and her underwear tossed to the side. She winds her arms and legs around him as he enters her, both of them panting as their hips match rhythm. He’s murmuring filthy things in her ear, things that are driving her closer to the edge, when a piercing shriek sounds from beside them. Rey falls, rather ungracefully, knocking Kylo into the island behind him, and it’s with a lot of cursing and what promises to be bruises that they realize the shriek came from the kettle.

“Your tea,” he grumbles.

Rey bursts out laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

She’s very, very close to hitting an orgasm when he says it.

“I love you.”

They’re fucking for the third time today, so instead of frantic and hungry it’s slow and gentle. Still, it’s noticeable when she freezes, eyes fluttering open and widening. “What?”

He freezes too. “Did I…did I say that out loud?”

“Uh-huh.” She gazes up at him, and even though the city lights only show her pieces of his face, she knows he’s horrified. “You love me?”

“I…” He looks pained. “Yes? But I wasn’t…I didn’t mean…I didn’t plan to say it at that exact moment…or at all, really…”

“You love me.” It’s less a question and more of a statement this time. 

He sighs. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You love me.” Her face breaks out into a giant grin. “You really love me.”

“You’re not upset?” he asks with no small degree of anxiety.

“Why the fuck would I be upset?” She curls her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and pulls him down. “I’m not going to say it back right now because I want it to be special when I do say it, okay? But I promise I am the opposite of upset.” She kisses him, rolling her hips against his. He’s still inside her, and it takes very little encouragement for him to thrust in and out again, picking up where he left off. “Say it again,” she groans, feeling her release come closer.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her throat. He thrusts faster, his finger circling her clit. “I love you.” He braces himself on one elbow, fingers burying in her hair. “I love you.”

She comes as she watches his lips form the words, sees the way his eyes take her in. In all her life, she’s never been loved like this.

He _loves_ her. 

She hopes she never gets tired of him saying it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey is heading to Kylo’s office for a _very legit_ and _not at all sex-related_ errand when she sees Armitage Hux leave his office, looking smug. Kylo is sitting at his desk when she slips inside, the fury on his face only melting a fraction when she closes the door behind her. 

“I hate that man,” he says. “His ego is so visible I can almost watch it grow.”

“He gets off on pissing you off.” She drops a stack of files on his desk and hops up next to them. “He’d do it less if you didn’t react to it.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he says sarcastically. Regret crosses his face almost instantly. “Sorry,” he mumbles. 

“It’s okay.” She kicks off her shoes, resting her feet on his knees. This new position parts her legs under her skirt, affording him a rather pleasant view. “Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

His eyes are fixed on the spot between her legs. “I can think of a few things.” 

She smiles, widening her legs as he rolls his chair closer to her, his head easing between her knees. 

His phone chooses that moment to go off. It’s Hux, calling from the office next door.

“What?” Kylo snaps, not moving his head. 

“I’d like to go over that deposition with you.”

“Not now.” He presses a kiss to Rey’s inner thigh. “I’m up to my ears in something else.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SMUTTY

He’s in a bad mood when Rey comes to him on her lunch hour. Something about the D.A. being up his ass and Snoke threatening to give the case to one of the other partners. 

“Is there anything I can do?” she offers.

He’s visibly trying not to let his frustration show. “I doubt it.” 

Rey steps between him and his desk and gets on her knees.

“Rey,” he says halfheartedly, not protesting as she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” She pulls him free, stroking his length. He hardens in her palm, the tension falling from his shoulders. “I want to taste your cock.” He loves dirty talk, and the words that fall from her lips make him groan. She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, humming as she tastes his precum. This makes him groan again, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair. 

“Rey…”

She runs her tongue up and down his length before taking him in her mouth. She shifts to accommodate the movement as she bobs her head up and down, sucking greedily on his length. His head falls back, one hand threading in her hair as she takes him deeper. She hums again, the vibrations making him groan. He’s close, they can both tell, and–

There’s a rap on the door. “Ren!”

“Shitfuckfuckfuckshit,” Kylo hisses, and without thinking he pushes Rey under the desk and shoves himself back into his pants, hurriedly buckling his belt right as Armitage Hux walks in. Hux is exactly the kind of person who requires everyone to knock on his door but has no intention of returning the favor. Luckily he’s too busy frowning at the papers in his hand to notice the scurry of activity that followed his knock. 

“Ren, these numbers don’t make any sense.”

“And that’s my fucking problem?” Kylo would like nothing more than to kill Hux right now, but he knows for a fact how much paperwork that would involve. Even screaming at Hux to get out would only create problems, and he knows that the easiest way to get back to the very enjoyable things Rey was doing to him is to just play along. He feels bad about shoving her under the desk–he’ll have to make it up to her once he gets rid of Hux. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Not really,” Kylo says coldly. 

Hux grinds his teeth. “Really, I don’t know where your head has been lately–”

_In Rey’s mouth until you walked in._

Hux finally, finally leaves, though not before almost completely killing Kylo’s boner. As soon as he slams the door behind him, Kylo rolls back. “I’m so sorry,” he says.

Rey crawls out from beneath the desk. “It’s fine–rather you do that than let Hux find out I’ve been giving you blowjobs instead of filing his stupid paperwork.” She reaches for his belt again.

“Wait,” he says, stilling her hands. He pulls her to her feet and tugs down her slacks. Her blouse follows, then her underwear. He presses a kiss to her belly, his hands gripping her hips. He kisses lower and lower until he sinks to his knees to kiss that place between her legs. It’s her turn to groan now, fingers carding through his hair as he licks her folds, swirls his tongue around her clit. He curls two fingers inside her and hums in satisfaction. “Turn around,” he murmurs, standing up.

She obeys, eagerly planting her hands on his desk as he strokes himself. He’s gotten harder since undressing Rey, and his erection is straining upward as he sees her lean over the desk. He curls two fingers inside her again and, still satisfied, withdraws them so that he can sink his length into her. They both groan. He slides in and out, slowly, but her hand reaches around to his hip, fingernails biting into the skin there to urge him on. He returns her hand to the desk, pinning it under his as he thrusts harder. She drops down to her elbows, whining as he fucks her. 

“That’s my good girl,” he murmurs, bending down to nip at her back. She shivers, her hips rolling desperately against his. He squeezes one breast in his hand, then trails it down her abdomen, dipping below the curls at her center. He  rubs a circle around her clit, feels her walls contract excitedly around him. 

“Yes,” she gasps. “Yes, please, please, there…”

He continues his ministrations, nipping and kissing along her back. “You feel so good,” he tells her. 

“You–fuck–make me feel good.” Her hips aren’t able to keep up with his, and judging by the tension of her cunt around him, she isn’t long in coming. He thrusts harder and faster, the fingers around her clit working vigorously to keep up. She sinks her teeth into her arm, making a muffled cry as she comes. The contractions inside her feel like a heartbeat, pulsing around him and drawing him even closer to the edge. He keeps thrusting, panting as he brings himself closer. Though she’s already come, Rey tightens around him, urging him to his release. He pulls out just in time to spill his cum on her ass, groaning as he spends himself. 

They’re both gasping for breath as the aftershocks pass over them. When the white in his vision has cleared, he reaches over and grabs a handful of tissues, wiping Rey and himself clean. This done, he sinks into his chair, tugging Rey into his lap. 

“Still in a bad mood?” she asks, nuzzling his nose. “And here I thought you said I couldn’t do anything.”

He kisses her. “I’ll never doubt you again.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Phasma has a new file clerk. That isn’t unusual; Phasma is horrible to the file clerks, with the end result being that they quit or get fired constantly. The new girl, cute and plucky, won’t be around long enough for Kylo to remember her name.

He passes her sometimes and doesn’t miss the way her eyes rove over him. He smirks openly because he’s not bad to look at and he knows it.

He’s passing her while she’s reaching for one of the bins on top of the cabinet and reflexively plucks the bin down and hands it to her. He expects a blush and murmured thanks, not a scowl and a sour, “I can do it myself.”

He blinks at her. “Excuse me?”

She does turn red, but that has less to do with embarrassment and more to do with anger, he decides. “I’m perfectly capable of reaching it myself.”

“I know you are,” he says, nonplussed. “I just wanted to help.”

She rolls her eyes. “You wanted to show off.”

And, okay, she has him there, but what the fuck? “Fuck me for trying to be nice, I guess.”

“Yeah,” she agrees with fire in her eyes. “Fuck you.”

It’s so over the top and inappropriate and he could get her fired right now if he wanted to, but…he doesn’t. He just scowls and walks away. He never backs down from a fight, it’s what makes him such a good attorney—he’s fucking vicious in the court room. But fights very rarely make him hard, and when she’d looked into his eyes and said, “Fuck you,” well…

Let’s just say she won’t be as immemorable as the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey thinks they’re going to go straight to his place after work, but he surprises her by stopping at a CVS.

“You’ve been using my conditioner,” he says, not unkindly. “And if you want to keep using it, that’s fine, but I felt like maybe you should start keeping stuff at my place.”

It’s a very practical suggestion, especially since she’s fairly sure he pays way too much for his hair care products (and every single one pays off, so who is she to judge) and she showers more at his place than she does at her own, but her heart beats wildly anyway. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.”

They wander the aisles of CVS, sometimes together and sometimes splitting apart, and it’s so domestic that Rey can’t quite handle it. She selects her preferred shower and toiletry products (except for soap, because Kylo uses Irish Spring and  she’s ridiculously attracted to the smell) and almost puts up a fight when Kylo adds it to his stuff with the implication that he’s paying for all of it.

“A of all,” he says, “I have more money than god. B of all, I’m the one who suggested keeping stuff at my place, so I think it’s only polite if I pay.”

She can’t argue with the first part but is definitely about to argue about the second when he leans in and murmurs, “If it bothers you that much, you can make it up to me later.”

“Pretty sure that’s prostitution. Aren’t you a lawyer?” she teases.

“I’m a lawyer, which means I can bend the law whatever way I want.”

“The law’s not the only thing you can do that to,” she says with a twinkle in her eyes, dropping their basket on the counter. She has a feeling Kylo will waste no time in taking her up on that offer. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR A V EXPLICIT CHAPTER

There are a lot of things Rey doesn’t like about this job, but probably the number one thing she doesn’t like is having to go around to all the attorneys’ offices and checking for missing files. Even though their doors are always open and other attorneys and Phasma sail in and out with little to no acknowledgement, there’s something incredibly uncomfortable to Rey about going inside their offices. Should she knock and announce her mission? Should she just walk in and go about her business without disturbing them? She doesn’t know.

Worse still, one of the names on the list Phasma gave her is Kylo Ren. Easily the most attractive of the attorneys, he is also the one with whom Rey butts heads most often. If she’s being honest, she wants him to raw her until she can’t remember her own name, but she has a feeling he knows that and she doesn’t like any man having that power over her, so she’s a giant asshole to him and he’s a giant asshole right back.

So this missing file business is bad news. She’ll have to go inside his office and root around his stuff for a file Phasma probably doesn’t even need and he’ll almost definitely be an asshole about it. She saves him for last, hoping that she’ll find the stupid files in someone else’s office and not have to go into his.

But of course, she doesn’t find the missing files and ends up having to go into his office anyway. She debates which will be less painful, announcing herself or just walking in, and then decides that just walking in will piss him off the most, and she is nothing if not extremely petty. So she strolls into his office and, without so much as a glance at him, begins poking around.

“Uh…excuse you?” he says in disbelief.

Rey gives him her most disdainful look. “Yes?”

He splays his hands. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m looking for files,” she says as if this is obvious. “Is that _okay_ with you?”

He scowls. “You could’ve asked.”

“This way is easier.”

His scowl only deepens. “What the fuck is your problem with me?”

“My problem?” she repeats as if she doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Yeah, your problem. You’ve been a complete asshole to me ever since you started working here.”

“Oh, and you’ve been such a joy to work with.”

Kylo pauses and then gets up, closing the door to his office. Rey should feel afraid, but for some reason, she only gets excited. He stalks towards her, gets right in her face. “I could get you fired so fast it would make your head spin.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t yet,” she points out, pushing out her chin. “And you won’t do it, either.”

“You think so?” he growls.

“I know so.” Feeling emboldened, she goes on, “You want to fuck me too badly to get me fired.”

It’s a guess more than anything, but when his cheeks and ears flush red, she knows it’s the right guess. So he wants her as badly as she wants him. That’s fine with her. She smirks up at him, lets him see the triumph in her eyes. 

“Careful, Rey,” he says through gritted teeth. “I’m used to getting my way.”

And oh, fuck, she’s so turned on. She takes a step closer until their chests are nearly touching. “We’ll see about that,” she breathes.

With one swift movement, he walks her back into the wall so hard that she gasps. His hands support his weight against the wall, caging her there. “My way,” he echoes. “Understand?”

She nods. “Yes.”

He drops his hands, spinning her around so that her front is pressed against the wall. One hand reaches under her skirt, hikes it up her ass as he delves beneath her underwear. She bites her lip, pressing her forehead against the wall as he rubs her. “You’re fucking soaked,” he says in a low, husky voice. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

When she doesn’t answer right away, he gathers her hair in his other hand and pulls. “I said, you’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” Her voice is remarkably breathless, and she would be embarrassed if he didn’t seem to like it so much. 

“Good.” His fingers brush her folds until he finds her clit. “I know I’ve thought about this. Fucking you here in my office.”

She braces two hands on the wall to better push against him, rubbing her ass over the unmistakable hardness there. He feels big. She hopes she gets to find out.

“You clean?” she manages.

He nips the back of her neck. “Yes. You?”

“Uh-huh.” She shudders, wants more. 

“You on anything?”

“Yeah.” She grinds furiously against his length, tries to tell him with her body just how much she wants it inside her.

“Good.” He keeps rubbing her clit, slips two fingers inside her. Between that and his dick pressing into the crease of her ass, she’s very close. She rocks against his hand, lets out a ragged groan as he adds a third finger. 

“Fuck me,” she begs.

“I am fucking you.” She can’t see him, but she can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Fuck me with your cock,” she amends. “Please.”

He kisses her neck. “Since you asked so nicely.” He withdraws his hand from inside her, and a moment later, she hears the clink of his belt, the zipper of his pants. She’s so eager she can hardly stand it, forces herself to breathe deeply as she waits. There’s a glorious moment where she feels his tip nudge at her entrance and she stills, waiting for him to fill her.

He enters her with one, swift movement, buries himself nearly to the hilt. Rey bites down on her hand, a ragged, muffled scream slipping through her teeth. Kylo’s hands find her hips, hold her steady as he thrusts in and out. Rey can’t remember the last time she was fucked like this–maybe she never was. The thought makes her push harder against him, bent nearly double as she tries to take in even more of him. 

He fucks her at a pace that is both punishing and leisurely, a pace that is entirely meant for his own pleasure but serves to increase hers. She’s whimpering by the time he reaches a hand around to touch her clit again.

“You feel so good,” he murmurs in her ear. “You feel even better than I imagined.”

“Yeah,” she pants back, “you too.”

He growls, scraping his teeth just below and behind her ear. “I want to feel that wet little cunt come all over my cock. Are you gonna come for me, Rey?”

She knows what she’s supposed to say…but Rey’s never been very good at following the rules.

“That depends,” she manages in the most nonchalant voice she can muster under the circumstances.

He’s quiet for a moment. “On?”

“You gonna fuck me any harder?”

He _slams_ his hips into hers, sets her teeth clacking as he drives into her. Rey bites down on her hand again, barely containing her shouts as her cunt spasms frantically around his cock. Everything goes white and buzzy, like nonexistent channels on older TVs, and then he’s pulling out of her. She only has a moment to process this before she feels hot ropes of cum on her ass and the backs of her thighs. She holds still, catches her breath as he finishes.

“Fuck,” he whispers reverently.

“Clean me up, will you?” she mumbles.

She’s pleasantly surprised when he does, grabbing tissues from his desk and wiping her dry. She’s still leaning against the wall, her legs something like jelly. He wipes up the last of his cum, and to her surprised satisfaction, kisses her ass cheek before giving it a slap and tugging her underwear neatly back into place. She pushes herself off the wall, turns to look at him. He looks the way she feels, good and fucked and relaxed. He’s even giving her a small smile, eyes lingering on her breasts and hips.

“So,” she says, watching his eyes drift back up to hers. “About those files…”


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you have any idea how costly this mistake is?” Phasma demands.

“I’m really very sorry,” Rey says, meaning it. “I’ll fix them—“

“Yes, you will,” Phasma snaps.

And that’s when Kylo hits the button.

Rey fights not to react. But it’s really hard not to react when your vibrator goes off and you’ve already come three times today. Her fingernails dig into her palms as she forces her face to stay still. There must be a flicker of something, though, because Phasma looks satisfied as she does only when she’s gotten under Rey’s skin.

“This law firm is like a well-oiled machine, and if one of the pieces doesn’t function properly, the entire machine fails. Do you understand that, Rey?”

“Yes,” Rey says, biting back a groan. In the conference room, her boyfriend is hitting a button on his phone and probably wearing a shit-eating grin. And for some reason, that just makes the vibrator tucked neatly inside her deepen her arousal. She forces herself to focus on Phasma, whose lecture is incredibly unsexy.

“I want you to fix this.”

“I will,” Rey promises, stuttering on the last syllable. She lets her voice go high-pitched, as if she’s trying not to cry. “I just, um, need to use the ladies’ first.”

Phasma nods in satisfaction, clearly thinking Rey needs to cry in the bathroom. Rey books it for the ladies’ room and is almost there when someone grabs her arm. It’s Kylo, wearing a stern expression. “I need to talk to you about those restraining orders.”

She doesn’t trust herself to talk, just nods and lets him pull her to his office. As soon as the door shuts behind him he hauls her to the desk. “I couldn’t wait,” he groans. “I wanted to be inside you.”

“I want you inside me,” she pants, bending over the desk as he yanks at his belt. “Kylo, please, I’m so close…”

He enters her swiftly, burying himself to the hilt. They both groan, the vibrator making the sensation even pleasanter than usual.

“Fuck,” he rasps. “Holy…you feel so good, I’m not gonna last long…” He draws out and thrusts once, twice, and Rey trembles, the walls of her cunt spasming frantically. The vibrator draws out her climax, and by the time Kylo comes mere minutes after her, she’s practically sobbing into her arms.

“Jesus Christ.” Kylo fumbles with his phone, turns off the vibrator. Without its steady hum, Rey realizes that he’s also trembling. “You okay?”

“You made me come four times in the last hour,” she says breathlessly. “I don’t think I have anymore left in me.”

Kylo leans forward, kisses her neck. “We’ll just see about that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR ANOTHER V EXPLICIT CHAPTER

Rey has never seen Kylo in court before. She’s never had a reason to—as a file clerk, her place is in the law firm with the files.

But after they move in together, Rey starts to notice that her boyfriend is always different when he comes back from court. He usually goes to the gym after, to burn off whatever frustration is still hanging onto him, and then he comes home and fucks her silly. There are a few times, however, where he skips the gym and goes straight home.

Rey likes those days.

It’s after one of these days that she mentions, “I’ve never seen you in court.”

“Don’t.” He nuzzles her neck. “I’m an asshole.”

“You’re an asshole anyway.”

“Yeah, but it’s bad in court.”

Rey turns, catching his lips with hers. “I like when you’re bad,” she breathes.

He pulls back to look at her. “Rey, I swear to god, if you show up to court after I’ve been questioning the plaintiff…”

“What, you’ll take it out on me?” She smirks. “How horrible.”

And that’s how Rey finds herself in court, watching Kylo question the plaintiff. She made up a doctor’s appointment to get out of work and headed here, practically shivering with anticipation.

Kylo does not disappoint. He is, indeed, an asshole, ruthless as he questions the man on the stand and tears down his entire argument. By the time he’s finished, everyone in the room knows he’s won his case. He turns burning eyes to Rey, who rubs her thighs together as she fights to steady her breathing. Oh, he’s going to give it to her.

The judge declares a two hour recess. Everyone takes advantage of the break to leave the courthouse, but Rey lingers by the door, watching Kylo exchange words with his client. Then he pats the other man on the shoulder and strolls for the door, crooking two fingers at Rey. She stumbles after him, already breathless.  

He drives them the ten minutes to their apartment, his hand rubbing her mercilessly through her underwear. As soon as the elevator doors close behind them he slams her against the wall, hands roaming and teeth nipping. She moans loudly, palms him through his pants. He whispers in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight.”

Rey bites his lip. “Promise?”

The doors open on their floor and Kylo throws her over his shoulder, carrying her into their apartment.

“God, I can smell you,” he says in awe.

She makes a high pitched whining sound, desperate for him to touch her. She doesn’t have long to wait; as soon as the door closes, Kylo presses her against it, hooking one leg over his hip to press her flush against him. She grinds eagerly, does nothing to stifle the wanton moans coming from her throat. He’s practically growling as he unbuttons his shirt, strips away his tie. Rey’s hips move with desperation now, silently begging him to fuck her. She could come from humping him like this, really, but she wants to come with his cock inside her.

As if reading her thoughts, Kylo finally reaches between them and undoes his belt buckle. Rey reaches to help him, but Kylo takes both her wrists in one hand and pins them above her head. Fuck, he’s going to give it to her. She watches him free himself, watches that long, thick cock. He reaches down to shove her underwear to the side, his cock rubbing against her slick curls.

“Fuck me,” she begs. “Please, Kylo.”

He enters her with one swift movement, sheathing his entire length in her. She screams at the impact, jarring and satisfying all at once. The leg still holding her up trembles; Kylo hoists this leg around his hips, lifting her completely off the ground. Dimly, she hears her shoe clatter to the ground, but she doesn’t have it in her to care. The door thumps against her back as he fucks her into it, his hips snapping into hers ruthlessly. He scrapes his teeth along her collarbone, traces her jaw, takes her earlobe between his teeth. “You’re mine,” he tells her.

And oh _fuck_ , Rey loves when he says that while his cock is inside her, loves thinking about the bruises he’ll leave, like he’s marking her as his. “I’m yours,” she promises. There are other times when she’s the one calling him hers, when he promises that he’s hers too, but right now she’s his.

Rey is so, so close to coming when he drops her wrists. Then, shifting her in his arms, he carries her across the room, still fucking her as he walks. Rey wraps trembling arms around his neck, pants into his shoulder as he takes them to the bedroom. He sets her down on the bed, pulling out with a grunt.

“Get on all fours,” he says breathlessly.

Rey does, bracing herself on her forearms as she lifts her ass in the air. Kylo kneels on the bed behind her, and with a thrill, she lets him push her so that her chest is flat against the bed. His cock slides into her with a wet sound, and the angle is so fucking good she’s going to lose her mind. He thrusts slowly at first, and when she keeps moaning in pleasure, he picks up the pace. He adjusts his hips to accommodate the movement, holds down her forearms and uses them to brace himself as he drives deeper into her. Rey’s orgasm hits her like a hurricane, screaming and thrashing, but Kylo holds her there and fucks her until she can feel him fill her with cum.

With a growl, he releases her, flopping back against the bed. Rey doesn’t move, just takes deep breaths as her senses come rushing back to her.

“Rey?” He touches her. “Are you okay?”

She eases into her side. Her cunt is sore, but it feels wonderful. She smiles at him. “I like when you’re bad,” she murmurs.

He tugs her against him, both of them panting into each other. 

“Are you okay?” he asks again, tenderly.

“I’m fine,” she promises, and then giggles. “You still didn’t fuck me as hard as you fucked that guy on the stand.”


	10. Chapter 10

Rey is drunk. And if she’s being completely honest, she isn’t sure how she ended up in this position.

Specifically, sitting across from Phasma at a bar (what bar? She can’t remember), complaining about the fight she’s having with Kylo.

“I just like, don’t understand what I did!” Rey laments over another pina colada (she thinks it’s her third, but there’s a distinct possibility that it’s her fourth. Maybe fifth.)

Phasma scowls. “He’s a chuffy bastard,” she affirms. “They all are.”

“I know,” Rey says miserably. “But he was different.”

“All men are the same.” Phasma points an accusatory finger. “That’s how they get you.”

“You too?” Rey asks, relieved for the camaraderie. She’d been horrified when Phasma dragged her here, because she and Phasma have never, ever hung out outside work, let alone gabbed about boyfriends over drinks. How is this the same woman who makes her miserable every day between the hours of 9 and 5?

“No, I’m a lesbian,” Phasma sniffs. “But men. They suck.” She drains her margarita. “Give me your phone.”

“Why?” Rey asks even as she hands it over, because she’s too drunk to think about the implications of handing her boss her phone while they’re talking about the higher-up Rey is definitely not supposed to be sleeping with.

“I’m gonna call him.”

“What? No!”

But Phasma already has the phone pressed to her ear. “REN!” she shouts. “I’ve taken your girlfriend out for drinks and if you don’t get your shit together, then I’m stealing her.”

Rey blinks. Only a few hours ago, Phasma yelled at her for her margins being off by two centimeters.

“No, you can’t talk to her,” Phasma says stubbornly. “You’re being an ass. An ASS.” She listens. “She’s knackered, I don’t think you should.”

“What’s he saying?” Rey asks desperately.

“She didn’t tell me, I knew all along,” Phasma continues into the phone. “I’m not a fucking moron.” Pause. “I made her get drunk.” Another pause. “Fine.” She hangs up and starts texting.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting him the address. He says he’s going to pick us up and take us home.”

Rey sighs, leaning back against the booth. “Great.”

“He also says I have to stop terrorizing you at work.”

“Oh.”

Phasma gives her a wry smile. “He’s a chuffy bastard but he loves you. Or whatever. And I will only stop terrorizing you on the condition you never speak of this night again.”

“I think I can handle that.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rey absolutely, positively, does not want to be at this stupid party. It isn’t like she’s friends with anyone at the firm. Like, she’s dating Kylo, sure, but it’s a secret. And occasionally she and Phasma get margaritas and kvetch about work, but that’s also a secret, because apparently Phasma has a reputation as a stone cold bitch to uphold.

If Rey had her way, she’d just go home now, because the only thing worse than being at work is being at work and expected to socialize. But Phasma told her that she had to stay for at least a little bit, otherwise Snoke would think she was getting uppity.

So that’s how Rey finds herself locked in a torturous conversation with Hux, who is so unpleasant that not even the other attorneys want to talk to him. He’s droning on about 401k versus employee stock ownership programs and Rey thinks she might be dying when she feels eyes on her. She glances to her left, just enough so as not to be rude, and sees Kylo looking at her. He jerks his head and slips away from the common area towards his office. Her heart gives a little thrill, and as soon as she’s politely able to do so, she leaves Hux and follows Kylo.

Unfortunately, Phasma intercepts her before she can get away.

“Off to do some filing?” she asks with an arched brow.

“I’m so bored,” Rey whines. “Please let me go…file…things.”

“People will notice if you both disappear,” Phasma points out.

Rey whines again, but she knows Phasma’s right—they can get away with it during the work day, when Kylo’s in his office and Rey could be anywhere, but at a party where they’re all expected to be in the same place, people will notice.

Phasma takes Rey’s silence for tacit compliance and steers her towards Mitaka, who is standing by himself. “Mitaka! You look lonely. You and Rey should chat.” And with that, she leaves.

Mitaka, to his credit, is easily the nicest attorney, and he offers Rey a small smile. “I don’t really like parties,” he confides. “At least, not work parties.”

“I don’t either,” she confesses, relieved.

He brightens up. “I wish I could make up some excuse about having too much work, but…” He gestures vaguely. “We can’t all be Kylo Ren, I guess.”

“He’s a dick,” Rey says, because hating Kylo Ren is popular at the firm.

“Such a dick,” Mitaka agrees. They spend a few minutes trashing Kylo and pondering what he must be like in his personal life (Rey insists that he must be bad at sex), and after some laughs, Mitaka asks, “Would you like to go out sometime?”

Rey choked on her ginger ale. “Sorry?”

“We could get dinner together?” Mitaka suggests, red-faced. “Or, um…”

“That’s…so nice of you,” she squeaks. “But I don’t…I’m sorry, I don’t date people from work.” And then she makes a break for Kylo’s office.

“What took you so long?” he complains when she finally, finally closes the door behind her.

“Phasma wouldn’t let me leave,” she whines. “And then Mitaka asked me out.”

Kylo blinks. “Are you fucking kidding me? Mitaka?”

“I told him no and then ran away.”

Kylo runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll kill him.”

“No! He doesn’t know we’re together.” Placating, she tugs on his tie to bring him closer. “But it is kind of hot when you get possessive.”

Kylo wraps his arms around her waist. “Yeah?”

“Kind of,” she emphasizes. “Don’t break his neck or anything.”

“That depends on if he asks you out again or not.”

“Kylo!”


	12. Chapter 12

Navy Pier has fireworks in the summer.

They happen twice a week from May to September; 9:30 on Wednesdays and 10:15 on Saturdays. Rey knows this because Lake Point Tower is right next to the pier, and lately, she’s been spending a lot of time there.

Normally, Rey loves the fireworks. The view from Kylo’s condo is amazing, and he’s usually a good sport about dimming the lights so she can see the display.

Tonight is not one of those nights.

It’s a Saturday and they get into this stupid but somehow huge argument. The constant shriek and bang from the fireworks doesn’t help, and by the time Kylo coldly tells her that maybe she should spend the night at her place, she’s flushed, chest heaving, and so angry she could cry. She grabs her stuff and storms out, determined to get home so that she can drink cheap wine and blast MCR while pretending that she doesn’t care as much as she does.

She breezes through the lobby, managing a tight-lipped smile at the front desk staff, before stepping outside and into the oppressive heat. There’s a lot of noise outside, which only makes her angrier. She pulls up her Lyft app, deciding that she’d rather take a car than brave the red line at this hour, and is horrified to see that even Lyft Line is astronomically high.

“What the fuck,” she murmurs, and then remembers.

Saturday.

Summer.

Fireworks.

She’s trapped. Drunk tourists will be leaving the pier in droves. They’ll be walking or taking the bus or cars, which means that no matter how Rey tries to get home, they’ll be there.

She heads back inside, flushing when the front desk staff call out to her.

“Everything okay, Miss Niima?”

They call her that because she is, essentially, the mistress of one of their best (best here meaning highest-paying) residents, even if she is wearing denim cutoffs and $12 shoes.

“I forgot about the fireworks,” she mumbles.

“Would you like us to call you a cab?”

“What do I look like, a child emperor?” she starts to say, but the elevator doors slide open and fucking Kylo walks out. Rey thinks he might be angry she’s still here, but his face sort of lights up and he makes a beeline for her.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“People are watching,” she mutters, anger abating nevertheless.

“Let them. I’m sorry. Please come back upstairs.”

She considers him. “Fine. But only because of the fireworks.”

He smiles against her hair. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m serious, look at this shit.” She shoves her phone in his face.

“That’s too bad,” he says, not sounding sympathetic at all as he tugs her to the elevator. “It could be like that for hours.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, maybe even all night,” he says sagely. “Guess you’ll just have to stay with me and let me make it up to you all night.”

“I guess so,” she agrees, trying (and failing) to fight a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey wakes up to find Kylo’s fingers rubbing her clit, his morning hard-on pressed against her ass. 

“Morning,” she murmurs at this pleasant awakening. She always likes sleeping over at his place, but she likes sleeping over on Fridays best because that means her Saturday morning is full of lazy sex (as opposed to hurried shower sex, which they sometimes attempt and rarely succeed at on weekday mornings). 

“Morning,” he murmurs back, kissing the back of her neck. She’s already slick, which isn’t unusual for having just woken up, but when Kylo pulls his hand away, he sucks in a breath.

“Rey?”

“Mm?” she asks, eyes still closed.

“I think you um…I think you started your period.”

Her eyes snap open at that. “ _What?_ ” 

Kylo’s fingers are indeed smeared with blood; she throws back the covers and sees rusty red stains on her thighs. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” She runs to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She’s horrified. Like, yeah, it’s 2018 and periods are a normal part of life and guys who are grossed out by periods don’t deserve to be in your life, yada yada, but having the guy you’re fucking/possibly dating inform you that you’re having your period after attempting to finger you in his bed in his immaculate apartment is quite possibly one of the most humiliating things to happen to a person. She sits on the toilet, yanking off a handful of toilet paper and setting to work cleaning herself.

“Rey?” Kylo asks from right outside the door.

“I’m so sorry,” she wails.

“It’s fine.” To his credit, he doesn’t sound disgusted or freaked out or even upset. He sounds…fine. “Are you okay?”

“Ready to die but yeah, sure.”

“Can I bring you anything?”

She thinks. There’s a tampon in her purse, but that would require opening the door, and she’s too embarrassed for that. “No,” she squeaks. 

“Okay.” 

She gets off most of the mess, but she knows she’ll need to take a shower to get properly cleaned up. “Can I use your shower?”

“Of course.” 

She spends probably too much time in the shower, hoping her embarrassment will fade. It does, but only after she washes her hair and scrubs her skin raw. She washes her face and brushes her teeth after, feeling the urge to clean herself as much as possible. Only then does she take a deep breath and unlock the door.

Kylo’s sitting on the bed, a relieved expression on his face. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She shuffles, clutching the towel to her chest. “Sorry I bled all over you and then freaked out.”

“It’s understandable.” He dangles a plastic bag from his finger. “I got you some stuff.”

She blinks. “What?”

“Postmates delivers from Walgreens, did you know that?” He reaches into the bag, pulling out a pack of pads and a box of tampons. “I wasn’t sure which you liked, so I got both. I also got Ibuprofen and chocolate. You know. Just in case.”

Her heart melts a little. Okay, a lot. “You did that for me?”

He looks like this should be obvious. “Well, yeah.”

“That’s…really nice of you.”

He shrugs. “You needed it.” He gets up, crossing to her. “You cramping at all?”

It’s her turn to shrug. “A little.”

He gives her a mischievous look. “I hear sex is good for cramps.”

“You want to have sex with me?” she asks, shocked. “ _Now?_ ”

“I want to have sex with you at pretty much any given time,” he says, reaching for her towel. Then he stops. “That is, if you feel like it.”

She doesn’t think she’s ever been more attracted to him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a VERY smutty chapter including rough sex and breathplay.

Kylo has to work late. He’s going to pick Rey up from her place and calls her right as he’s pulling out of the parking garage. He’s going to tell her he’ll be there in twenty, to be ready because he’s gonna fuck her silly. So he’s surprised when it isn’t Rey’s chipper voice that answers, but the deep tone of a man.

“This is Rey’s phone.”

“Uh…hi?” Kylo says, bewildered. “Where’s Rey?”

“She’s in the shower.”

Kylo’s eyes narrow. He doesn’t like the sound of this. “When she’s out, can you tell her Kylo’s on the way?”

“Sure,” the other voice says affably. “Is that it?”

Kylo grits his teeth. “Yes.” And he hangs up.

Who the fuck is answering Rey’s phone while she’s in the shower? She’s not…cheating on him, is she? But no, cheating would imply they made an agreement to be exclusive, and they didn’t. It’s just. They’re together so often that he never considered the possibility of Rey seeing other people. When does she have the time? Is getting fucked several times a day not enough for her?

He stews the whole way to her place; by the time she climbs inside, face flushed and hair slightly damp, it’s all he can do to give her a tight nod.

“Is everything okay?” she asks after a few failed attempts at conversation.

“Who answered your phone?” he bites out.

“Oh, that was Finn.”

His hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Who is _Finn_?”

“He’s just a friend,” she says calmly.

“A friend who hangs out while you shower?”

“God, it wasn’t like that!” she exclaims. “He’s just a _friend_! My best friend, in fact.”

It bothers Kylo a little that he’s never heard about Finn before. Not that their relationship features a lot of non-dirty talking. “Is he gay?”

“Bi, actually.”

“So your guy friend who is attracted to women was just sitting around with your phone while you showered and got ready.”

“That’s literally exactly what happened.”

“Why did he have your phone?” he asks, aware as he does so that he sounds unhinged. His heart is beating furiously.

“I knew you’d call or text and I wanted him to give me a heads up when you did.” The perky grin from before has completely disappeared. “Not that it’s any of your business or anything.”

He almost pounds his fist against the steering wheel but blissfully manages to restrain himself. “It’s my business if you’re screwing other guys.”

“Fuck you,” she snaps. “I’m not screwing Finn. But if I was, I’d have every right. I don’t belong to you just because you put your dick in me.”

The roaring in his chest is soothed, just a little, by her denial of sleeping with this Finn guy. But he’s still angry. “So it’s okay if I fuck other women?”

Her breath hitches. He tries not to let his triumph show on his face as he takes the exit off Lake Shore Drive.

“Is it or is it not okay if I fuck other women?”

“We’re not in the courtroom, asshole.”

He seethes, just a little, because he’s a really fucking good attorney and if they were in the courtroom right now he would absolutely be winning. “Answer the question.”

“Theoretically, yes, it’s okay,” she says begrudgingly. “Because we’ve never had a conversation about whatever the fuck this is. We never agreed to be exclusive. And if that’s something you want then you need to say it.”

Except, he doesn’t want to say it. He wants her to say it. He wants her to tell him she doesn’t want to be with anyone but him. He wants her to get a little teary as she admits that she can’t stop thinking about him. He does not want her to scowl at him and tell him she can fuck whoever she wants; nor does he want her to put the ultimatum on him.

He pulls into the parking garage and into his space.

“Kylo,” she says firmly.

“What?” he grouses.

“Do you want to be exclusive or not?”

He kind of hates her right now. “I don’t care.”

“Then why are you acting like a possessive boyfriend?”

He doesn’t have an answer to that.

She sighs, leans back against her seat. “Can you take me home?”

“What?”

“I want to go home.” She sounds tired. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Just like that?” He sounds pathetic and he knows it.

“Yeah. Just like that.”

They sit there in silence for a long moment. Finally, he turns to her. “I don’t want you to fuck anyone else,” he says hoarsely. “I don’t want you to date other people. I want to be the only…person you do those things with. I thought the feeling was mutual and we didn’t have to talk about it because it was understood.”

Her eyes soften, but only a little. “Okay.”

He leans in, reaches for her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” She squeezes his hand. “I won’t see anyone else.”

He releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay.”

“And if you see anyone else I’ll kill you.”

“That is your prerogative. Just like it’s mine to kick Finn’s ass.”

She gives him a small shove. “Shut up. Finn is my friend and nothing more.”

“A friend who hangs out while you shower,” he mutters, because whatever arrangement he and Rey have come to, Finn has made no such promises to Kylo.

“Yeah, he hangs out in _another room_ ,” she emphasizes. “You’re the only person I want to shower _with_.”

His cock twitches. “I see.” He strokes her cheek. “So? Do you still want me to take you home?”

She groans. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulls him in for a kiss. “I want you,” she whispers, “to take me upstairs and fuck me. Really, really hard.”

“That can be arranged.”

He holds her hand the short walk inside the building, nodding at the front desk staff. As soon as the elevator doors close, he backs her against the wall.

“You know there are security cameras in here,” she whispers as he cages her in, lowering his head to kiss her neck.

“Good—I want them to see.”

She sucks in a breath as he kisses and nips at her neck. He can feel her pulse, fast and erratic. It thrills him, and he grinds his lower half against hers so she can feel. She gasps, pulling him closer.

The elevator dings open. He pulls her to his door, looks at her while he’s unlocking it. “Now, when you say really, really hard…”

“I mean really, _really_ hard.”

His eyes never leave hers as they enter his condo. He closes the door, locks it, and then presses Rey against it. She sucks in another breath, watching him with wide eyes and parted lips. Gently, he wraps a hand around her throat. “You,” he tells her, slowly and emphatically, “are mine.”

He can feel her pulse racing against his hand, can feel her swallow. “Yes,” she whispers.

He tightens his grasp, just a little. “You belong to me. Say it.”

“I belong to you,” she repeats.

He kisses her with no effort to be gentle, and he gets as good as he gives. Rey pushes his suit jacket from his shoulders, reaches for his belt. He uses the hand at her throat to press her back against the door. “No, sweetheart,” he croons. “Not yet.” He spins her around, squeezing her ass and giving it a spank. She braces her hands on the door, rubs her thighs together as he reaches around to cup her breasts through her thin tank top. She’s wearing a lacy bralette, one that yields agreeably under his hands.

“You wear this for me?” he growls in her ear.

“Yes.” She shivers. “It’s all for you.”

“That’s right it is.” He tugs the tank off of her, reaches down to pull her leggings and panties down her legs, kissing the newly exposed skin as he goes. “Mine,” he whispers, and she shivers again.

He straightens up and pulls off her bralette, leaving her totally exposed. He can see goosebumps prickling on her skin,  turns her around so that he can see her nipples pebbling.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. He thinks, with a hot flash of jealousy, of the faceless Finn, feels a surge of triumph that he’s never seen Rey like this. And he never will.

Rey is clearly impatient. “Stop staring and fuck me.”

He tsks. “That wasn’t very polite. Try again.”

“Please fuck me,” she amends.

He nods. “Better.” He gets to his knees, hooks her leg over his shoulder. “I love this pussy,” he tells her, nuzzling the already damp folds. “It tastes good.” He licks a stripe down her folds to demonstrate. “Feels good.” He swirls his fingers around her clit. “And it’s all mine.” He suckles on her cunt, curling his tongue into her slit. She moans, winding her fingers in his hair to steady her.

She’s soaking by the time he stands up. “Window,” is all he says, but it’s all he needs to. Rey stumbles after him, eagerly braces her hands on the window as she pushes her pert little ass in the air. Kylo takes his time undressing and enjoying the view. She glances over her shoulder once, whining, but he shakes his head. “Good things come to those who wait, Rey.”

She huffs and reaches between her legs, rubbing her clit, but he grabs her wrist. “Your cunt belongs to _me_ ,” he growls. “You don’t come unless I tell you to. Not here, not when you’re alone. You got that?”

She whines again, returning a trembling hand to the window. He removes the last of his clothes and then roughly grabs her hips, lining her center up with his full erection. The head of his cock is wet with precum; he drags it up and down her folds, and he would smirk at her helpless moan if he wasn’t already panting. He nudges at her opening and then swiftly enters her wet heat. She cries out, arms and legs trembling as he sheathes himself inside her.

“No one else can fill you the way I can.” He doesn’t know why he says it, but the words fall from his lips as he pulls out and then slides back in. “Your cunt was made for my cock.”

He fucks her, hard. Though he doubts anyone can see them, he takes pleasure in the thought that someone _could_ see her naked form pressed against the window, body jolting and face contorted in pleasure as he fucks her. It’s wrong of him, he knows, but he imagines Finn down there, watching Kylo fuck Rey, watching her come apart because of him.

“You’re mine,” he grunts. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He punctuates each word with a thrust. She twists her head to look at him, her eyes dark and glazed over with lust as she tries to tell him what she wants without words. He kisses her, wraps his hand around her throat until she groans. “I want you to come, Rey. I want that perfect little pussy to come on my cock.”

“Can I—“ She swallows. “Can I touch myself?”

He nearly comes then and there—fuck, it’s so hot that she’s _asking_ him for permission. “Yes,” he pants. “Touch yourself.”

She drops one hand from the glass and reaches down to rub her clit. He feels her whines against his hand, tightens his hold so that he feels every gasp, every whimper, every thud of her heart. He feels her climax rumbling low in her throat and building to a strangled shout, her cunt squeezing his cock in seismic waves. His hips slam into hers as he finishes, chanting, “Mine, mine, mine…”

He drops his head to her shoulder when he’s spent, pants against the sweaty skin there.

“Fuck, that was good,” she whispers.

It was. Like, it really, really was. He feels a weight off his chest, feels suddenly tender. He turns her head so that he can kiss her. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she giggles. “Got it out of your system now?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles.

“That’s too bad—I kinda like when you get like this. Maybe I should text Finn—“ She squeals as he picks her up, hauling her unceremoniously to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another explicit chapter, because I'm just a smut monger now apparently.

Rey’s never seen Kylo shirtless. Which makes sense; they’ve only ever fucked in his office or in the cabinets, hastily shoving aside what clothes were in the way. There’s never been a reason for him to take off his shirt.

The first time she does see him without his shirt, she nearly has a heart attack. They’re at his place, only the second time she’s been here, and just as she thinks she’s getting used to the view from the condo, he has to go and reveal _this_ fucking view.

“Daddy,” she says out loud, and immediately turns red. Fuck. She said that out loud.

Kylo stares at her with an uncomprehending look. “Did you just…?”

“No,” she lies. “Come here.”

But he doesn’t move, and after a moment, a slow smirk spreads over his face. “You did. You called me Daddy.”

Her head falls back against the bed. “Fine. Maybe a little.”

He crawls over her body. “Is that something you like?”

She hesitates. She’s not…sure. She never thought that was her thing, but seeing a shirtless Kylo Ren ready to absolutely wreck her pussy might just change her tune. “Is it something… _you_ like?” she hedges.

“I asked you first, Rey.”

She huffs. “I don’t know. Maybe. I’ve never…”

“Never what?” he presses. “Say it.”

“I’ve never called anyone Daddy,” she confesses, red-faced.

He kisses the plane of her belly. “Would you like to try it? Just once.”

She considers. “Sure?”

He nips at her neck, circles her slit. “You want me to fuck you, Rey?”

She groans. “Yes…Daddy.”

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

She groans again, this time from embarrassment. “Fuck me, Daddy,” she says, and wriggles against his hand because _fuck_ , that felt good.

“You’ve been bad, Rey,” he tells her, withdrawing his hand. “And you know what happens to bad girls?”

Her stomach flip-flops. “No?”

He rolls her onto her stomach. “They get spanked.” And he gives her bottom one resounding smack.

Rey buries her face in the sheets, mortified at the high pitched sound that just escaped her lips. Kylo spanks her again and she writhes against the bed, fingers digging into the sheets.

“You dirty girl,” he breathes, spanking her again. “You’ve been so bad, I don’t know if you deserve to come.”

“I want to come,” Rey pleads. And then, feeling bold, she says, “Please let me come, Daddy, I’ll be good.”

“Fuck,” Kylo groans. He shucks off his pants and underwear, one knee coming up to rest on the bed. She starts to roll over, but he pushes her back down and then drags her to the edge of the bed. He gives her ass another slap and then touches her center. “Oh, you liked that, huh?”

She groans into the sheets, too embarrassed to admit how much she liked it. She feels his head nudging at her folds, and then he’s sliding inside her and she’s moaning loudly.

“You like when I fuck you, you dirty girl,” he pants. “You like calling me Daddy, too, don’t you?”

She moans helplessly.

“I want to hear you say it, Rey.”

“I like calling you Daddy,” she says, whining as he thrusts harder. She pushes herself up onto her elbows, looks over her shoulder at him. “Fuck me harder, Daddy.”

Kylo’s eyes go dark. He reaches down, secures his arms under her hips and then bodily lifts her rear end. She squeaks, hands steadying against the mattress as he drives into her. She didn’t even know this position was possible.

“Harder, Daddy,” she coos.

“You’re greedy,” he pants. “Greedy little cumslut.”

“I’m your little cumslut,” she tells him. “Please let me come, Daddy.”

“You’re so bad. I shouldn’t let you come.”

“ _Please_ ,” she begs in earnest. “Please let me come, I want to come so _bad_ …”

He adjusts his grip on her, moving one hand to her clit and rubbing. The angle is awkward at first, but he makes a sort of figure eight motion and she practically screams from the feel of it against his cock thrusting inside her. It only takes a few more figure-eights before she really does scream, her cunt shuddering around his cock as she comes. Her arms tremble, and just as she’s starting to fear she won’t be able to support her weight any longer, he lays her down on the bed again, keeping her ass raised so that he can keep thrusting inside her.

“Where should I come, Rey?” he grunts, close now. “On your back? Inside you?”

“Come inside me,” she urges. “Fill me up with your cum, Daddy.”

He needs no encouragement; he spills his seed inside her, hips slamming relentlessly into hers. They’re both breathing heavily, sweat beading on their skin as they come down from their high.

“Fuck,” Kylo pants, pulling out of her. “Fuck, that was hot.” He flops down beside her. “How was that?”

She just buries her face in the sheets.

“You liked it?”

She gives him a mortified nod.

“Good.” He kisses her shoulder. “Now come take a shower with Daddy.”

“Fuck off.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You,” Kylo tells her, “are mine.” 

He’s pounding into her, hands gripping her hips so tightly she knows she’s going to have more bruises. The skin there is already dotted with purple marks from a few days ago, still just the littlest bit tender. She loves seeing those marks, loves remembering how she got them. 

He looms over her, nipping at her back. “You’re mine. Your pussy’s mine. No one else can have you. You come on my cock and no one else’s.” 

She moans into the bedsheets, rocks her hips into his. Her fingers are rubbing furiously at her clit, the muscles in her belly tightening…

“I’m gonna…Kylo I’m gonna…” 

He pounds harder, fucks her into an orgasm that whites out her vision and sends her screaming into the mattress. He follows hard after her, fucking her at a punishing pace. She moans into the sheets, feels her cunt clamping down on his cock. He comes inside her, panting over her as his cum spills and his cock softens. She turns her head, wordlessly seeking out a kiss he is only too happy to give. He pulls out of her slowly, draping one arm over her as he settles beside her. 

It’s quiet for a long moment, just the sound of their breathing. She smiles sleepily at him, wants to tell him how good the sex is but unable to find the words in her blissed out state. 

“Can I tell you something?” he asks, sounding uncharacteristically bashful. 

“Sure.”

He plays with some of the hair that came loose from her bun. “You are…everything to me. I think about you constantly. I hate being in this condo when you aren’t here.” The smile he gives her is almost sad. “I would do anything for you. Anything to make you happy.” His voices hitches. “To make you stay.”

She doesn’t know what to say. They never have heartfelt admissions after sex—or anytime at all, really. But what he’s saying…it’s touching. “I’m not going anywhere,” she murmurs, moving closer to him. “I…”

“I know it’s a lot.” He looks sheepish. “I didn’t…mean for that all to come out at once like that.”

“I’m glad it did.” She smiles. “That’s really how you feel?”

He nods. “Yeah. It really is.”

She presses into his chest, kisses him. “That makes me really happy,” she admits. “And I mean it—I’m not going anywhere.” 

He rolls over her, caging her body with his. “Will you tell me if I ever make you unhappy? If you ever want to leave?”

“Yes,” she promises.

He kisses her and then crawls down her body, pressing worshipful kisses to her bare flesh. He settles between her legs, licking at the dampness there. Rey can’t imagine ever wanting to leave. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the new pics of Adam ;)

Kylo sits at the fountain for what feels like an age. He’s starving, having pushed his usual lunch hour back in order to meet Rey. He scrolls through his phone, jots down some thoughts about tomorrow’s trial. They’re nonsense, really, just a blathering distraction. 

He keeps looking up in anticipation, and that’s how he sees her well before she makes it to the fountain. He puts away his notebook and pen, shoulders his bag, and walks across the square to meet her.

“How’d it go?”

She’s flushed. “Good, I think? But it’s always so hard to tell…”

“They liked you,” he says, because even if he doesn’t know the people, he knows that everyone likes Rey. They’d be stupid not to.

She beams. “They seemed to. Maybe. We’ll see.” She reaches out to take his hand. “Ready for lunch?”

“Yeah,” he says, but he’s suddenly not hungry at all. 

“Kylo?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I know I said I would be supportive, and I am, I do support you, I just…”

“I know,” she says softly. “I’d miss you so much. But…we live together, and if this place works out, we can meet for lunch.” Seeing the morose look on his face, she adds, “Or we can skip lunch and have quickies, whatever works, really.”

It seems to do the trick, because he gives her a wolfish grin. “Wanna do that right now?”

“We work together, we have quickies all the time,” she points out, but her pupils have widened and she’s biting her lip like maybe she’s thinking about it.

He leans down and says, softly, “I think you wanna do it anyway.”

“I think it’ll have to be very, very quick at this rate.”

He smirks. “Is that a challenge?”

Rey sticks out her chin. “Maybe.”

* * *

It is very, very quick, and it is also very, very good. Like, orgasm-in-five-minutes-holy-shit-I-didn’t-even-know-that-was-possible-good. 

“Do that every time,” she giggles after, “and maybe we’ll actually be able to eat during lunch.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he says, shaking his head. “If you think I’m not gonna make the most of our lunch hours when you work a whole five blocks away from me, you are _sadly_ mistaken.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a threat,” he growls, low in her ear.

Rey hopes he makes good on it. 


	18. Chapter 18

“Writing in your diary again?”

He looks up to see Rey standing in front of him, grinning. 

“It’s not a diary,” he says, closing the notebook and stowing it away in his bag. “It’s where I keep personal thoughts on my cases.”

“So a diary.”

“Don’t be obtuse, you know my diary has hearts on it and is inscribed with Rey + Kylo 5eva.” He closes his satchel and stands up, kissing her. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She beams up at him.

“How’s the first day?”

“Weird. Everyone’s really nice, but I know that won’t last forever. It’s a lot less stuffy. There’s a lot less La Croix in the fridge. How’s Snoke and Ren without me?”

“Boring,” he says honestly. “It’s weird, knowing you aren’t there.”

“I’m here now.” She links her hand with his. “So, lunch?”

They walk out of the park together. 

“So any hot assholes at the new place?” he asks, half-joking. 

“A few,” she teases back. “Haven’t decided if I’m gonna have a steamy office affair with any of them yet.”

Kylo clucks his tongue. “Well, if that’s how it’s gonna be, I’m just gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

She bites her lip. “Promise?”

They don’t end up eating lunch that day. 


	19. Chapter 19

Rey takes a deep breath before knocking on Kylo’s office door. He opens it with a scowl, but when he sees her, it melts into a smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” she says nervously.

“Come in.”

“I can’t.” She bites her lip. “I was sort of…sent to get you.”

He stares down at her. “No.”

She sighs. “Kylo…”

“No. I was. I’ve been so careful. No one…who knows? Who did this?” He runs a hand through his hair, taking on a slightly manic look. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says sincerely. “But if I don’t bring you back, they’ll come find you anyway.”

“I will not,” he says, nostrils flaring, “stand there and take it while a bunch of people I hate sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and serve me a slice of cake with a disproportionate amount of icing.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she promises. 

That gives him pause. “How?”

She bites her lip again. “Maybe you’d like icing better if you were licking it off me.”

“On second thought,” he says, already striding out the door, “maybe it won’t be that bad after all.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean, what’s wrong with me?”

Rey throws him an irritated look. “You couldn’t have stepped in when Hux was berating me?”

Kylo frowns. “No? We’re not supposed to like each other, remember?”

“Yeah, but you could’ve thrown me a bone,” she grumbles. 

“If I did that, people would talk.”

He’s right, but she’s still angry about the way Hux was talking to her. “Well, since you didn’t seem concerned with helping me today, I guess I won’t concern myself with helping you.”

Uncertainty flashes across his eyes. “What do you mean?”

And oh, she’s feeling wicked now. “I mean, you’ll just have to have your afternoon quickie all by yourself.”

Kylo looks distraught. “Rey…please…”

She shakes her head. “Tit for tat, Kylo.”

He groans. Like an agonized, King Lear-esque groan. “Rey, I’m sorry, but—“

She wags her finger. “Uh-uh. If you want to get off today, you’ll just have to do it yourself.”

Kylo scowls. “Well, that means you’ll have to, too.”

“Okay,” she says, shrugging. 

Instead of retorting, Kylo’s expression becomes pained. “Wait, really?” 

Honestly, she hadn’t really planned on it, because she knows she’s just going to see him later and he’s going to fuck her until she can’t walk. But it’s clearly torturing him to think about Rey touching herself without him, so she gives him a cheeky look. “Oh yeah, I have no problem with that.” Just to show him, her hand drifts down below her skirt, pushing up the hem so that she can touch her center. 

Kylo sinks down in his chair, eyes rapt on her hand. “Don’t stop.”

“Why should I let you watch?” she taunts, but she doesn’t stop running her fingers over the seam of her tights. 

His hands are tight on the armrests. “Rey,” he says in a strangled voice. “Please.”

She considers him. She isn’t even supposed to be in here right now (then again, when is she ever?), and she was so intent on punishing him. This feels oddly like a reward. But she has to admit—watching him watch her, knowing he isn’t allowed to touch her…well, there’s something thrilling in that. 

Slowly, she kicks off her shoes and pushes her tights and underwear down her legs. Then she hops up on his desk, resting her feet on the armrests of his chair so that her legs are spread and he can see her. 

All of her. 

Kylo groans, stroking himself through his pants. Rey licks her fingers and then swirls them around her clit, a soft sigh accompanying the gesture. She can feel her own slick pool low in her cunt, can feel it coming thicker and heavier under Kylo’s hungry gaze. She dips her fingers in her slit, moaning when she pulls them out, coated with her arousal. She watches Kylo as she rubs her clit with her wet fingers, drawing ragged breaths from both of them. Kylo touches her knee, looking as if he might swoop forward and start eating her pussy right then and there, but she plants her foot on his chest and pushes him back in his chair. 

“Look but don’t touch,” she murmurs.

His eyes are wild, but he stays back, eyes intent on her ministrations. She’s making herself so wet, watching him watch her. So wet she’ll make a mess if she’s not careful. She rests her weight on one hand, using the other to thrust two fingers inside her. 

Kylo unzips his pants, roughly pulling out his hardened cock. He barely looks down at the hand tugging on his member, so intent is he on watching Rey. Her hand is absolutely covered in slick by now, and the feel of it against her clit and in her cunt is bringing her close. Watching Kylo brings her even closer. 

“Rey,” he groans, hand working furiously at his cock. 

She wants to say something cheeky about how he got himself into this situation, but she’s so close she’s afraid to break the spell. She leans back, two fingers thrusting and curling against her g-spot while her other hand rubs her clit. She comes with a strangled cry, cunt greedily squeezing her fingers.

“Fuck…Rey…” Kylo moans. His hands fly over his cock as he cums, his breath coming in short gasps. “Fuck,” he says again when he finishes. “Fucking Christ.”

Rey hands him a wad of tissues with her driest hand; she starts to grab more for her own come-slicked hand when Kylo says, “Wait.” He leans forward, licking the wetness from her fingers. Then, never taking his eyes off her, he leans in between her legs. He laps at the slickness dripping from her slit. 

“What happened to me doing it to myself?” she breathes.

“Oh, I’m not getting you off,” he says, just before he swirls his tongue around her clit. He keeps licking and swirling until she’s hot and bothered all over again. Then he leans back, smirking at her. “Just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Oh, she’s going to get him back. 


End file.
